A network can be used to communicate data between various endpoints. The network can include interconnecting devices (e.g. routers, switches, etc.) for forwarding data along respective paths between endpoints. In addition, various service functions can be implemented with service function boxes deployed in the network, where the service functions can be applied on data packets communicated along paths in the network.